vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaan
|-|Final Fantasy XII= |-|Revenant Wings= |-|Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift= Summary Vaan is a Sky Pirate and the protagonist of Final Fantasy XII and its sequel, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Originally an orphaned thief living on the streets of Rabanastre, he dreamed of commandeering his own airship and finding the freedom to explore all of Ivalice. But after his attempted theft of the Goddess Magicite at the Royal Palace of Rabanstre goes awry, he's quickly caught up in a flow of events he never anticipated that could decide the fate of the world itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Vaan Origin: Final Fantasy XII Gender: Male Age: 17 | 18 | At least 18 Classification: Hume Sky Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Summoning, Weapon Mastery (Though he is best with a sword), Skilled Swordsman, Skilled in thievery, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Time Manipulation (Can speed up and slow down targets as well as inflict Time Stop), Petrification, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death with the Death spell), BFR (Can banish all enemies to another plane with the Warp spell), Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can reflect any magic used on him with the Reflega spell), Levitation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Health and Mana Absorption, Can reverse the effects of healing and damage, Able to "steal" speed/stamina/strength Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Has defeated Gilgamesh in an intermediate transformation arms and is hailed as the strongest being in Ivalice, at least to the best of Clan Centurio's knowledge, for slaying Yiazmat) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Gilgamesh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Survived The Undying's dying explosion, tanked hits from Gilgamesh and Yiazmat) Stamina: Very high (Capable of fighting and killing Yiazmat, a Dragon that has the stamina to fight for weeks on end) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, much higher with Quickenings, Projectile Weaponry, and Magic. Standard Equipment: A sword, greatsword, spear, crossbow, shield, staff, axe, katana, shotgun, armor | the Godsblade Anastasia, Armor. Intelligence: A natural if naive leader, Vaan was always a go-getter from the start. He shows a great aptitude for combat, mastering a wide variety of weapons as proved by his many licenses and proves to be a highly successful Sky Pirate after the events of Final Fantasy XII, so much so in fact, that he is practically legendary for his prowess by the events of Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. He has also proved himself against the mightiest creatures in Ivalice, feeling all a matter of powerful beings including Yiazmat and Zodiark. Weaknesses: A bit naive at first and isn't very worldly due to his impoverished upbringing, but this is greatly toned down in later appearances. He can be somewhat carefree and easy-going unless pushed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills *'Dervish:' Drastically increases Vaan's Attack Speed *'Life of Crime:' A melee attack that deals damage based on the number of successful thefts Vaan has accrued over his career (which is a lot). *'Razor's Edge:' Raises his evasion rate. *'Sprint:' Increases movement speed *'Steal:' Steals an item from enemy. *'Steal Speed:' Transfer Speed from one foe to the user. *'Steal Endurance:' Transfers Stamina from one foe to the user. *'Steal Power:' Transfer Strength from one foe to the user. *'Sticky Fingers:' Experience as a thief allows Vaan to react to and catch most projectiles with ease. *'Timeslip:' Inflict Stop on one foe. *'Vigilance:' His numerous hair-raising escapades have refined his reflexes, making him much harder to backstab or flank. Magicks * Aeroga: Vaan buffets foes with a powerful barrage of wind that deals heavy wind-elemental damage. * Ardor: Vaan deals massive fire-damage to all foes in range. * Balance: Vaan inflicts any wounds he has suffered onto his opponent. * Berserk: Vaan causes the target to go berserk, preventing them from doing anything other than mindlessly attacking something in front of them with whatever weapon(s) they have in hand. * Blindga: Vaan blinds all foes in range. * Blizzaga: Vaan causes a giant icicle to grow at his target's feet to impale them and deal heavy ice-elemental damage. * Bravery: Vaan increases his own or an ally's physical attack power. * Break: Vaan completely petrifies his target after a short time. * Bubble: Vaan doubles his physical vitality to increase the amount of damage he can take. * Confuse: Vaan befuddles the target to make them unable to distinguish between friend and foe. * Curaga: Vaan uses white magick to rapidly heal his wounds or deal heavy damage to the undead. * Curaja: Vaan heals the wounds of all allies in range. * Darkga: Vaan deals heavy dark-elemental damage to all foes in range. * Death: Vaan instantly kills his target. * Disable: Vaan curses a target to prevent them from attacking or using their skills. * Dispelga: Vaan removes all positive status effects and enhancements from his target. * Decoy: Vaan designates a target to be the focus of his foes' attention, drawing away their attacks. * Drain: Vaan steals his target's physical vitality to heal his own wounds. * Esunaga: Vaan removes all negative status effects from himself and his allies with the exception of time manipulation, petrification, being slathered in oil, BFR'd, or impending instant death. * Faith: Vaan increases his own or an ally's magical attack power. * Firaga: Vaan scorches an area in front of him with a flamethrower that causes an eruption of fire at his target location. * Flare: Vaan triggers a nuclear explosion to deal heavy non-elemental damage to a single target. * Graviga: Vaan rapidly increases the force of gravity in his target area to crush his target's internal organs, ignoring durability to deal heavy damage. * Hastega: Vaan speeds up time around himself and his allies to greatly increase their effective combat speed and movement speed. * Holy: Vaan deals heavy holy-elemental damage to all targets. * Immobilize: Vaan paralyzes his target's legs to prevent them from moving from their position. * Oil: Vaan covers a target with oil to increase their susceptibility to fire attacks. * Protectga: Vaan erects a barrier that reduces the effectiveness of all physical attacks. * Reflega: Vaan erects a forcefield around himself and his allies that automatically reflects any magick used against him. * Regen: Vaan enhances his ability to heal his wounds over time. * Renew: Vaan rapidly heals all of his wounds and those of his allies without exception. * Reverse: Vaan reverses the effects of any heailng or damage effects against a target. For example, if he were to target himself, any damaging attack would just heal him, but healing abilities would inflict grievous damage. * Scathe: Vaan unleashes a powerful barrage of magical energy beams that deal heavy non-elemental damage to all foes in range. * Scourge: Vaan deals heavy damage and rapidly drains the stamina and fighting strength of those affected until they die. * Shellga: Vaan erects a forcefield that reduces the effectiveness of all opposing spells. * Silencega: Vaan prevents all of his foes from casting verbal magicks of any kind.l * Sleepga: Vaan puts all of his foes to sleep. * Slowga: Vaan slows down time around all of his foes to decrease the effective combat and movement speed of his foes dramatically. * Stona: Vaan removes petrification from a target. * Stop: Vaan stops time around his target, rendering them helpless. * Syphon: Vaan drains his target's magical energy to replenish his own reserves. * Thundaga: Vaan blasts targets with a furious barrage of thunderbolts to deal heavy lightning-elemental damage. * Toxify: Vaan inflicts a virulent toxin on all of his foes to slowly poison them to death over time. * Vanishga: Vaan renders himself and all of his allies invisible. * Warp: Vaan banishes all of his foes to another plane. * Watera: Vaan drenches his foes with a high-powered water spray to deal moderate Water-elemental damage. Quickenings *'Red Spiral:' Vaan creates several swirls of energy appear and the opponent is decimated by a beam of light *'White Whorl:' Vaan creates a tornado that spins into the opponent. *'Pyroclasm:' Vaan creates two fireballs and throws them at the enemy, causing an explosion Key: Final Fantasy XII | Revenant Wings | Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Note: This profile largely covers Vaan from Final Fantasy XII with sparse hints at his power set from later games (namely the speed/stamina/power stealing). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Square Enix Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Thieves Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 5